Phineas&Ferb: Time Warp
by Continual123
Summary: The story of Phineas&Ferb where mystery and suspense. Danger of at every corner. Please Read&Review. DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, INVENTIONS, OR PLACES ARE OF MY CREATION.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark cloudy morning, a mysterious young lady was walking toward the cemetery. As she was passing through the gates, a small golden ring was found on her finger. She walked toward a small tombstone she sat down on the ground and started weeping for the dead. Rain started pouring unto the ground, but the mysterious lady was still crying. Then a small car came upon the cemetery with a young man came holding an umbrella also wearing a ring. "Isabella are you all right?"

Then the young lady took off her hood with a young lady at the age of thirty. She was still wearing a small pink bow on her head. "I'm sorry Ferb, but I miss him so much after that incident." Ferb placed his hand upon her shoulder saying, "Me too, but we can't change what has already happened. "Then he got Isabella up and started heading toward the car. Then she took a last look at the tombstone saying, Phineas Flynn:A young boy with a great mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella and Ferb was sitting at the breakfast table sitting around and drinking coffee, "Ferb?" Isabella asked, "I was thinking what you said earlier and thought maybe there is a way to save Phineas. Can't we just go back in time to that incident and save him?" Ferb was processing the idea and replied, "That is a possibility, but the Master took every technology of time traveling there is." Now the Master is an evil dictator who controlled the tri-state area and doesn't want anyone to change it. He controls the area by using brutal force to get his way. "That's true but there is one last time machine in the museum which you and your brother fixed long time ago."

Then a glimmer of hope appeared to them and immediately left for the museum and made it to the time machine area. There was a sign that says the mahine will be removed next week from the order of the Master. Then Ferb went to the main circuit looking for the piece that involves the time traveling. While they weren't noticing, a security camera zoom up on them. The guards pressed the alarm which brought every gaurd to the time machine. Ferb found the piece but it was too late. A group of troops surrounded them holding a large gun. "Drop the time machine and put your hands in the air."

Then a large explosion blew up the soldiers sending them flying everywhere. "So you're really trying to save Phineas."said the mysterious figure. When the smoke flew off. Adyson Sweetwater was standing there armed with small but dangerous explosives. "We need to leave immediately. " Ferb said. Then the trio escaped the museum. But the broken guard was able to take a small snapshot of them which was immediately sent to a dark room where the Master was sitting. "What should we do with those three Master?" Said the robotic butler. "Send the troops toward his laboratory before he is too late." Said the dark figure watching the picture of the three people. " Yes Master. " then the butler left the room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb,Isabella, and Adyson tiptoed every street passing every spybot which wouldn't spot them. "Where are we going? "Isablla asks. "We're going to my laboratory near my old home." When they arrived, Many mechanical robot armed with weapons were surrounding the laboratory. "How are we going to get in?" Adyson asked. Then Ferb pulled out his watch and typed down some codes. "Open the teleporter." Ferb spoke. "Right on it." Someone replied. Then a glow of light surrounded them and they disappeared. They reteleported in the laboratory with Gretchen on the computers. "Welcome back Professor. Oh! Chief's here to, and so is Adyson." "No time to talk Gretchen, commense the Time traveling code." "Professor it cannot be done without the..." "The transmitter." And he handed her the small piece which was taken out of the time machine at the museum.

She was first staring at the transmitter with awe, then she started placing the transmitter into the computer and typing down the codes for the machine to work. "Computer is fuctioning properly." Gretchen called out. Then a huge explosion shook the lab. "Computers gone haywire and we can only send one person before the explosions brake down the force field brakes down. " Gretchen called out. "I will go" Isabella spoke out. "But..." before Ferb can argue, another explosion shook the lab and was more violent than before. "Go quickly Isabella." Then she hook up Isabella with plugs connected to the computer. "It will commence now." Then the computers started transporting Isabella. 10% went by then 30%. Finally 90%, but then another explosion finally broke the force field which blew up the laboratory.

Troops entered the room with debris everywhere. They found four people lying on the floor while the big computer screen said 99%.They finally reported this to the Master. Then the robotic butler returned with a cup of tea. "Master, what happened to the criminal?" Then Master smashed the cup with great anger he shouted, "Apparently someone made it back to the past. Find out who did and send an assassin after that person!" Meanwhile in the present Isabella was slowly walking toward to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "This time, I will finally tell Phineas of how I feel." Then as soon as she reached for the gate. A bright light appeared around Isabella and surrounded her. Then the brightness vanished with Isabella unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb saw darkness all around him. Then a small bright light appeared in front of him. There, in a strange looking forest, a boy was holding unto a young Phineas. "Pull me up." Phineas cried out. "Don't do it." A voice cried out. "Finish him. Time then can continue. The vision vanished and woke up in a small crowded prison. "You finally got up." Adyson cried out. She was standing in a corner, Gretchen was sitting in her bunk bed, and Isabella unconscious on the floor. "Is Isabell all right?" Ferb asked. "She is still sleeping, but her pulse isn't functioning. Either she is dead, or the time machine worked and send her back in time."

"Thank you for answering the answer we needed." A robot came in front of the cell wearing the butler attire. "Master will be pleased to neutralize you and Isabella." Then he left the prison. "Send an assassin back in time and eliminate the girl. Anyone getting the assassins way. Finish them." Isabella got up from behind the backyard. Her head was spinning around and was feeling very dizzy. "Isabella, are you all right? Called out from inside of Mrs. Garcio."I'm fine. Just need a ride home." Then she went in the car and drove off.

They made it home and she slowly stuttered up the stairs and to her room. She flopped on her bed. She was tossing and turning. Her head was pounding upon her skull. Then she heard a small voice. "Is anyone there?" Isabella was shocked and no one was in her room. She was thinking it was just a hallucination."where am I?" Then Isabella started to get scared. "Where are you?" She cried within her mind she saw an image. It was a lady she looked like herself but much older. "Can you hear me." The older Isabella said. "Yes I can." Isabella thought to herself. "Where am I?" The image spoke out. "Are you for real or not?" Isabella questioned the image making sure she wasn't crazy.

Then suddenly her hand jerked up without her control. "Does this prove to you that I am real." The image replied back. "How are you inside my mind? I know we went to Candace's mind during the summer, but how did you do it?" "No time for talking." The image said. "I need you to help me. I can remember how I got back here, but I forgot why I'm here." The image said. "What do you mean?" Isabella asked. "This may be hard to believe, but I am you from the future." This brought a little surprise to Isabella. "I here on a mission to save someone, but I can't remember who." "Slow down future me." Isabella said. "Tell me what you remember and I will try to help you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight, " Isabella said to the older version of herself. "In the future, Ab evil Master takes over the world, Phineas dies, and you came back to save Phineas so that the evil master won't conquer the world." "That's about it. " Older Isabella replied. "Well then, since you've forgotten how that incident happen, why not ask Phineas to help you." So they tried walking down the stairs, but Isabella's mind was fighting against each other of who should totally control the body movement. They slowly wobbled across the room and their legs kept on tripping against each other. "Why can't you let me control my body." Isabella spoke out. Then older version said through her mouth, "Your mind can't seem to be able to obey which person wants to move." They slowly made it down the stairs throughout the door and Into the street.

Back in the future, Ferb, Gretchen, and Adyson were still stuck in the prison cell waiting what the Master do to them. "Adyson, " Ferb whispered, "do you still have those miniature bomb?" Then Adyson reached into her pocket and handed it to Ferb. He slowly slid the bomb across the prison door and blew up the whole room. Loud alarms rang across the building. They heard loud footsteps marching toward the prison cell. "What do we do now genius. " Adyson said. "Over here." Gretchen said crawling through the vent. They pass through toward the outside of the building running to a good place to hide from the guards.

"Where do we hide now." Adyson spoke out while running. "There is only one place where we can hide away from the authority. "Ferb spoke. Then he through ot a hover craft, and flew away with Gretchen and Adyson. The robot butler made it to the Master's room. "The prisoners has escaped!" He was worried that the Master would get mad. But he spoke gently saying, "Don't worry, we hid inside one of the prisoners a gps chip and can track them easily. For now has the assassin been sent." "They transported the assassin already." The butler said. "Send a thousand trooos to the location of the prisoners and kill them all!"

Now in the present day, Isabella's mind was still having trouble processing that two minds are in one body. They both were struggling to get at least across the street. When they made it, they made it to the backyard where Phineas was building a machine with Ferb, Baljeet,Buford, and a new kid was helping him with the machinery. "Hey Phineas, Watch'a doin." Isabella said. "Hi Isabella, meet Henry. He just moved here from New York." Then Isabella tripped over and was falling for the ground, when Henry blocked their fall. "Whoa, are you all right?" Henry said. Then Isabella said, "You guys will never believe this, but the future version of me is in my body." Then every one was looking at her weirdly saying, "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas placed wire all over her head which was connected to the computer that Ferb was typing in. "According to the data in the computer, there are all lot of energy and movement trying to control the cerebrum." Phineas said looking at the computer monitor. "Which means what?" Burford asked. "Two mind are trying to control the body." Balmer said slowly. As Burford nodded understanding the problem, Phineas starting typing on the computer, " There must be a way for the two minds to be in coexist together in the mind, but first, where's Perry?" Then Perry put on his hat and slid down through the secret chamber, unto to the pipe, ando into the secret lair. "Good morning agent P," Major Monogram said. "Now since today we are having new recruits for the O.W.C.A., we are sending you aneed apprentice to learn how we work. " Then a another platypus with a fedora came down through the pipe. "Agent P meet Pennie. She is one of the most advanced agent I've ever seen in recruiting. Now today what's really strange with Dr. Doofenshmirtz is that he hasn't been seen with any of the surveillance camera, online, and in the public. Find out what devious plan he is doing." Then they both came to the flying platypus shaped mobile and flew off.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Phineas finally came up with a solution to the problem. "Instead of both mind controlling the cerebrum, why not let it take turns to take control every day." First, they slowly strapped down Isabella unto a chair, Ferb made sure her vital signs are normal while Phineas is on the computer. "I am gonna put you asleep which will cause less pain to both of you. Then he gave her some gas which completely knocked her out. Young Isabella saw a small glimpse of older Isabella's memory. First she saw Phineas, Isabella, Burford, Baljeet, Henry, and Candace walking through a dark forest. Next she saw robotic troops shooting at a blurry target. Then she saw Phineas falling into a dark abyss. Then she saw Phineas again , but the only problem is that she wasn't in control of her body. "Isabella are you all right.?" Then older Isabella said, "You're technical skills are amazing, but younger Isabella is not the one in control. " "Don't worry, today you're in control and tomorrow younger Isabella is." Phineas said. Then Candace stormed outside to the backyard shouting at Phineas saying, "What are you guys doing?" Then Phineas explained everything to Candace.

In the future, Ferb zoomed through the air trying to avoid the public. "OK what's the plan?" Gretchen asked. "We are going to the Rebels Lair." Ferb replied. "Great idea, but the Master is most likely going to look there first. " Alyson said. "Don't worry, there is someone I need to see." In the present day, Candace was excited about the future. "So in the future , will Jeremy and I get married?" Before Isabella could answer, a huge portal appeared above the air. Multiple flying contraptions flew out. "We need to get out now!" Isabella shouted. They all started running while avoiding the ammunition. "Where can we go." Henry shouted. "Most likely, the entire tri-state area will be watched. I can't think of any place." Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz evil incorporate building, Perry and Pennie landed in the building spying throughout the area. Then Pennie pushed Perry quickly. A laser shot out toward the sky. A robot was aiming a weapon aiming them. Pennie immediately took action and crushed the machine. Accidently pressing one of Doofenshmirtz inator. The beam zapped toward on of the suburban houses and shot Phineas and the whole gang. "Master, the boy vanished." One robot spoke through a speaker. "Find the boy and finish his friends.


End file.
